Armor Of Atlantis
by Aninews Boardies
Summary: A Legend of Dragoon/ Escaflone crossover. 2 years after the Zaibach Empire and Melbu Frama have been defeated, a new evil threatens both worlds. Will Vahn and the Draggon's combined power be enough to stop it? Plz R & R
1. The Arrival From Above

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Legend Of Dragoon or the characters from Escaflone. They belong to their respected owners.  
Armour Of Atlantis  
Chapter 1: The Arrival From Above  
  
2 years ago…  
  
The world was in a state of chaos. A force from 11,000 years ago was reborn, and about to destroy the planet. However, a group of young people, possessing the power of the Dragons, stopped the warlord known as Melbu Frama. The Moon That Never Sets is now destroyed, and the heroes have returned to where the chaos was started- the destroyed village of Neet.   
  
A young man with blonde, spiky hair, places an amulet and a headband on two gravestones. " Father, Rose, may you two rest in peace," he says.   
  
"Dart, lets go now," said the young girl standing near him.  
  
"All right, Shana," Dart replies.   
  
As the team leaves the rubble, the two objects begin to vibrate, releasing a gentle, yet disturbing glow.  
  
Present day…  
  
On the planet called Gaia, a young king is sitting on his throne, talking to his cat-like friend. A disturbed look sits on his face.  
  
"What's wrong, Lord Vahn?" the girl says. "You have a worried look on your face."  
  
"Oh, Merle," Vahn says, "it's just that the strange force I've been sensing for the last few months has been growing stronger. I fear that it may attack Fanelia soon. I'm thinking of preparing an army to attack it, but should I use Escaflone again?"  
  
"If you have to, you have to," replied Merle. "If it's a battle it wants, give it the best battle it could…" The wailing of a Fanelian scout cut her off.  
  
"Lord Vahn!" he cried out. "The monster… it vanished!"  
  
"It what?" Vahn questioned.   
  
"I saw it with my own eyes," he said. "It entered a portal and disappeared. It's as if it went to another world!"  
  
"It must've gone to the Mystic Moon!" Vahn replied. "Hitomi! She's in trouble! Merle, I'm hading for the Mystic Moon."  
  
"But, Lord Vahn…" Merle said. "No, there's no changing your mind about that girl. Good luck!"  
  
Vahn headed for a dragon nest. After slaying a dragon and getting a Drag energist, he used it to summon a beam of light to take him to the Mystic Moon. When he arrived back on the ground, he sensed the monster's presence, but it was very faint. Also, he realized that he wasn't on Earth. It was like he was on a different planet in another dimension.  
  
"W… where am I?" Vahn asked himself.  
  
  
Hey, hey! This is Omega Epyon, here. This story came to me in a dream after beating The Legend Of Dragoon. This first chapter is pretty short, and kinda weak, but it IS an introductory chapter, and it did what it's supposed to do: to introduce most of the characters. I had some troubles of what to name this story, however. It's not like a title of your dream is shown. Please give me some POSITIVE feedback of how you enjoy this first chapter and how it can be improved. It's you, the readers, that help make stories as well as they are. Well, see yas!  



	2. The Appearance of The Monster

Disclaimer: I do now own the characters from Legend Of Dragoon or those from Escaflone. They belong to their respected companies.   
  
Chapter 2: The Appearance of the Monster  
  
"Where am I?" Vahn asked. "This doesn't look like the earth I was at before. It looks more deserted. I can barely sense the monster's presence, yet it is here." He sees a castle in the distance. "Hey, maybe I can find out where I am from there." He runs towards the castle from the barrens.   
  
Upon arrival, everybody in the town is excited over the arrival of some people. As Vahn walks towards the castle, he hears everyone saying, "Queen Emilie and King Albert are coming!" He wonders who they are, so he goes up to the castle.  
  
"Please let me through," Vahn asks the guard. "I am Vahn Fanel, king of Fanelia. I wish to speak to this king everyone is talking about."  
  
"Fanelia?" the guard says. "Never heard of a place like that. Sorry, ya gotta have permission to go through."  
  
"But, please," Vahn pleads. "I must talk to king Albert at once."  
  
"What's all this commotion about?" asks a tall man behind them.  
  
"I need to speak to King Albert immediately," replies Vahn.  
  
"Well, come inside and you'll be able to talk to him," he says.  
  
"But..." says the guard, but he stops talking when the man winks at him. The two of them and the female companion of the man enter the castle.  
  
"So, what is it that you want to ask me?" the man says.  
  
"You're Albert?" asks Vahn.  
  
"Yes I am," Albert says. "And who may you be?"  
  
"I am Vahn Fanel, king of the country of Fanelia, from the plant Gaia" he says.  
  
"Gaia..." says the girl. "That name sounds familiar."  
  
"What is it, Emilie?" says Albert.  
  
"I've heard of the planet called Gaia from my astrology studies," she says. "If he is telling the truth then I should be able to see his past on that planet, and if he is a king." She reaches out her hands towards Vahn and closes her eyes. She begins to see images from Vahn's past. She sees Vahn being ridiculed of having his brother running away from the dragon slaying. His journey to the Mystic Moon and him slaying the dragon. His first meeting with Hitomi. His coronation. Fanelia being burned to the ground. Him fighting against Zaibach. The reunion with his brother. Then, finally, the recent ones of him going to their planet, pursuing the monster. "He's telling the truth"  
  
All of a sudden, Albert's dragoon spirit begins reacting with Vahn's drag energist.   
  
"What's happening?" asks Vahn.  
  
"I have no idea, " says Albert.   
  
A guard then runs up to them. "King Albert," he says. "Donau is being destroyed by a monster."  
  
"What?" Albert says. "I must go and save the villagers!"  
  
"Let me come too," says Vahn. "It may be the same monster I'm searching for."  
  
"Alright, let's go," he says.  
  
Along the way there, Vahn bumps into a hooded figure fleeing from Donau. "Excuse me," he says.  
  
"No problem," Vahn responds. After the man left, Vahn realizes something. His voice sounded like... no, I must be imagining things, Vahn thinks to himself.  
  
"We're too late," Albert says, upon arrival to Donau. "The monster is gone already, and the village has been burned to the ground."  
  
"It was him," Vahn says. "It was that monster that I was pursuing. This is his work. But, where did it go?" He gazes into the sea north of them, wondering why it is here.  
  
Well, this chapter was longer. Now that Vahn has met a Dragoon, he will have some allies to help him defeat that monster. But who was that hooded man, and why does his voice sound familiar to Vahn? That will be explained in the next chapter. See yas!   



	3. Family Reunion?

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Escaflone and Legend of Dragoon. They belong to their respected companies (Sony and Sunrise)  
  
Chapter 3: Family Reunion?  
  
At the Twin Castle...  
  
The group of Dragoons and Vahn sit at the banquet table, discussing the attack on Donau by the monster. A worried look appears on everyone's faces, as they are unaware of the danger this monster presents.  
  
"Vahn, explain to us what this monster is," said Albert. "You know more of it than any of us, right?"  
  
"Well," Vahn began to say. "To be honest to you guys, I'm not totally clear on what it is. All I know is that it appeared about 2 years ago..."  
  
"Same time we defeated Melbu Frama," Dart interrupted. "Could he have something to do with this?"  
  
"I doubt it," replied Shana. "We dstroyed all of his power in this world. It would have to be something from his world."  
  
"As I was saying," Vahn continued. "He appeared 2 years ago when Gaia was still recovering from the war against the Zaibach army. His motives are unclear at this time, but it seems he used the abnormal power left in Gaia to get here. The leftover magic of Emporor Dornkirk may have gotten in the monster's hands, and powered up the magic, opening a rift into this world. Were there any survivors from that attack?"  
  
"I think there were some people fleeing to Lohan," saig Meru, the platinum-haired Winglie. "We can go there and find the survivors, and ask them what they saw, right?"  
  
"I guess we can do that," Vahn said. "And we can find out what direction it went to."  
  
"Then it's decided," said Dart. "We go to Lohan and find the Donau refugees. We're prepared to fight this beast. It probably can't compare to the power of us Dragoons."  
  
"By the way..." Vahn said. "What is a Dragoon?"  
  
"A Dragoon is a warrior who uses the power of the dragons to fight their enemies, Dart explained. "By turning into a Dragoon, the person recieves powerful armor that is very resistant to physical and magical attacs. In addition, they gain great power and defensive skills, and recieve powerful magical moves. In order to transform into a Dragoon, the person must have a dragoon spirit from a powerful dragon." Dart pulls out his Divine Dragon spirit and shows it to Dart. "This is my Dragoon spirit, the spirit from the Divine Dragon, the most powerful dragon to live."   
  
"I have something very similar to that Dragoon spirit that allowed me to teleport to this worl, and bring Escaflone to life," Vahn says as he shows his Drag Energist. "This is a Drag Energist, which is basically the spirit of the dragon I took it from. All these things do are power Gaimelefs, which are big man-controlled machines." The Divine Dragon spirit and the energist begin reacting to each other.   
  
"W... what are they doing?" asks Dart.  
  
"I think their spirits are talking to each other," replied Vahn. "Lets hurry to Lohan."  
  
Upon arrival to the commercial city of Lohan, the streets are full of people surrounding others, telling stories of the monster that attacked Donau.  
  
"Lets choose one of the people and tell them to tell us what they saw," said Meru.   
  
Vahn glances over to his left and sees the hooded man from the day before, who was going from the direction of Donau. But this time, his hood was off. Vahn's face went white when he saw the man's face, looking at him. It was as if he was staring into the eyes of a ghost of someone he knew. Vahn stepped back and grabbed onto a barrel to support him as he was losing his balance.  
  
"Brother..." Vahn said.  
  
  
*********  
Woah! Hold on a second! How is Vahn's brother, Folken, here in the Dragoon world, when he died from the battle againsh Dornkirk? Does he have something to do with the appearance of the monster? I'm not gonna reveal what's gonna happen... until next chapter, that is! Aren't I terrible? Well, not THAT terrible. At least I'm not putting Hitomi in, then the story would be just messed up! Well, see yas at chapter 4! 


	4. The First Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Escaflowne or Legend of Dragoon. They belong to their respective companies.  
  
Armor Of Atlantis- chapter 4: The First Battle  
  
"Folken... is that you?" Vahn asked the strange man.  
  
"Huh?" he replied. "Who is this 'Folken'? I do not know whom you are talking about, sir. You are mistaking me for someone else." With that, he turned his back on the party and left. Vahn, knowing that that was his deceased brother walking around the streets of Lohan, chased after him.  
  
"Hey!" Vahn shouted at him. "Who are you? You look exactly like... like my dead brother..."  
  
"I'm sorry for your brother's death." He said. "My name is... it's Morad. I'm from the village of Donau."  
  
"Donau, you say," Haschel interrupted the conversation. "Did you see this huge monster attack?"  
  
"Well, no, I didn't," Morad said. "I left the village before it attacked to buy some things for my family. Oh, my god! My family! I hope they survived..."  
  
"I hope they did too," Albert said. But, you're sure you didn't see it at all?"  
  
"Yes, I'm completely positive," Morad answered. "You guys look tired. Why don't you stay at the inn? It's on me." The Dragoons, Vahn, and Morad went to the inn. After paying their fee, Morad left the inn. Meru exited the inn and caught up to him.  
  
"Hey, where ya goin?" Meru asked him. "Aren't you gonna stay?"  
  
"No," Morad replied. "I... must go back to Donau to see if my family is ok."   
  
"Alright!" Meru began skipping into the inn again. "Good luck!"  
  
"You're the ones that need the luck..." Morad muttered to himself.  
  
  
In the middle of the night, a rumble shook Lohan. Kongol, the Giganto, got up and grabbed his axe. He went outside and looked for anything big nearby. Unfortunately, he didn't see anything except more Donau refugees sleeping outside. Several minutes later, he felt the rumble again, coming from the distant ocean. He climbed onto a roof and looked around the horizon. He found a silhouette of a huge beast walking towards Lohan. Kongol ran as fast as he can, which isn't very fast at all, back to the inn to awaken everyone.   
  
"Dart! Wake up!" he shouted into Dart's ear.  
  
Dart jumped out of his bed and fell onto the floor. "Uh... what is it?"  
  
"Kongol find the monster!" he said. "It's over by the ocean, coming this way." Another rumble shook the town. Many people began fleeing the town after feeling this third one.   
  
"Is that it?" Dart asked.  
  
"Yes," Kongol replied.  
  
Dart whistled to everyone and woke them up. "Guys! The monster's coming this way! We gotta go stop it in its tracks before it reaches the city."  
  
Everyone ran out of the inn and went to the town outskirts, where they will intercept the monster. As it approached, they can see more of it being illuminated by the lights of the city and the moon. They began to see the rigid spikes running down its back. Its tail split into three parts at the tip, and was about twice as big as itself, and being bigger than the town, was a pretty lethal weapon. The monster's head is a weird demented shape, looking like a Virage and the Red-Eye Dragon. Its beige skin blended into the mountains perfectly. Dart, Albert, Meru, Shana, and Kongol transform into Dragoons, while Vahn stands on the ground, ready to attack, but leaving this battle in their hands. However, after attacking the monster with all their might, their magic had no effect on it. The monster shoots a fireball into the town, causing the buildings to catch in flames.   
  
"The city!" Meru yells out. She flies over Lohan and throws water-based attacks on the flames. She barely puts out the flames. With a sigh of satisfaction, she returns to the battlefield to take the monster down.   
  
"I'm too slow," says Dart. The Divine Dragon Armor provides great power and defence to the person, but the cannon, sword, and armor is very heavy. Dart flies to a small cliff and blasts the Divine Dragon Cannon at the monster. It hits the monster, sending it all the way back to the ocean.   
  
With a look of worry on his face, Vahn looks at the monster heading into the ocean depths. He runs as far into the ocean and begins to throw stones at it, trying to bring it back. But it's no use. It disappears from sight. He slowly walks back to Lohan to get some rest. On a nearby cliff, he sees the silhouette of a man with a greenish glow emitting from his hands. He then disappears into thin air. "What the..." Vahn says.   
  
  
A/N: Phew! I finally updated this story! Thank goodness I'm finally out of school. I will probably be updating my stories about every 2 weeks or so. Look soon for Boy Meets Girls, a DBZ/SM crossover by Julian Soullard, a good friend of ours. We're putting up his fanfic 'cause it's easier to read it off FanFiction.net than going to his site. I also have plans for a Parasite Eve/DBZ/SM crossover, possibly. Well, se yas in two weeks or so!  
  



End file.
